everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Darling Charming
|birthday = February 11th |side = Rebel |roommate = Rosabella Beauty |bffas = Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty. They're both strong and stand up for what they believe in. |log = }} Darling Charming is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants to go on adventures instead of being rescued. She is part of a fairytale yet to be solidified, but is strongly hinted to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with her part being that of the one that kisses the bewitched princess awake. She is a student at Ever After High. She is part of a long line of Charmings, and is the twin sister of Dexter Charming, as well as younger sister to Daring Charming. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Marieve Herington. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Nycolle González. Character Personality Darling is rather coy, acting shy, overly sweet and obedient, truly charming, true to her family name. Behaving like she is expected to, acting like a damsel in distress, to keep her family satisfied. Darling also has a love of reading and learning the unknown⎯quite mysterious herself, she has been called a bookworm by her brothers and is a good researcher. However, when she drops her facade, Darling has an incredible sense of whit, adventure and action - she would much rather live the life of a daring hero than as a dainty princess. She hides herself in a suit of armor"Spring Unsprung" so that what is highly expected of her won't tarnish.Darling Charing's back-of-the-box blurb However despite her reputation, Darling is far from a damsel-in-distress. Deep down, Darling has an unwavering will and won't be afraid to step in a situation and offer her help. Darling also has a "Special Touch," that when she tosses her hair, the time will slow down. Appearance Darling has light skin and long and wavy platinum blonde hair with blue streaks tied back in a small bump, which she tamed to cascade down her back in curls."A Semi-Charming Kind of Life" Like her brothers, Darling has blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark under her right eye. Interests Darling has a reputation to uphold as a princess. However, she also has a reputation to uphold as a secret protector. Given that she is the one inside the White Knight's armor, Darling has spent her few years training for self-defense, fitness, strength, and stamina. Whenever her roommate Rosabella leaves the dorm, she tries her best to work out as much as possible. Darling delights in reading books; she's been reading ever since she was little. Darling has been described as a bookworm by her brothers, so she more than likely visits the school library from time to time. Because her library excuse is believable enough, she uses it as a chance to go adventuring in her White Knight getup. Fairy tale Though Darling doesn't have a destiny in particular, there are several stories which are in need of a Princess Charming, or damsel-in-distress. Relationships Family Darling is the only daughter of King Charming and Queen Charming. Daring and Dexter are her older brothers; the former by nine months, the latter by a few seconds, as she and Dexter are twins. She gets along better with Dexter, not just because he is her twin, but because they both have doubts about the destinies laid out for them and only trust each other to share these doubts with. According to the Ever After High books, Darling has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. Her grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Darling is commonly seen with other princesses, however she sees Raven and Rosabella as her best friends because they both are resilient and strong-willed people at heart. She is also close with her twin brother Dexter. Romance More often than not, the majority of male students at Ever After High completely fawn over at even the sight of Darling and constantly try confessing their love to her, albeit being politely turned down by her in the process, since Darling knows all too well that their confessions are just to grab attention and are fake deep down. In "Dragon Games", Apple White is poisoned by the Evil Queen and falls into a cursed sleep, only to be awoken by true love's kiss. After Daring's attempt to kiss her fails, he realizes he is not Apple's Prince Charming. Apple starts choking in her sleep, so Darling attempts CPR and her kiss breaks the curse, confirming that Darling is Apple's destined true love. Pet Darling has a horse named Sir Gallopad. He has the ability to camouflage at will. He is considered a stable and slow steed but actually he loves to gallop. She also has a dog named Chance. In "Dragon Games", she is chosen by an ice breathing dragon whom she calls Herowing. Timeline * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Darling Charming. * October 08, 2013: Darling Charming makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * Mid May, 2014: Darling Charming makes her diary debut in Dexter's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * December 22, 2014: The cover of A Semi-Charming Kind of Life is revealed, concurrently revealing Darling's appearance. * February 06, 2015: Darling Charming makes her cartoon debut in "Spring Unsprung". * Early May, 2015: Darling Charming's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. *June 03, 2015: Darling Charming's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Profile art - DG Darling.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Darling.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Darling II.jpg Book art - Darling Charming Dragon Games.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels